


A million hours left to think of you and think of that

by fuckedupisperfect



Category: Glee
Genre: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupisperfect/pseuds/fuckedupisperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to fall in love with Adam faster, so he erases Blaine from his memories. Shouldn't be too difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million hours left to think of you and think of that

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. (If you were going to watch that movie or read the book without knowing what it's about, steer clear of this.)
> 
> Note: This was not written to be a Blaine-bashing fic. The endgame is Kadam.

This is a story about love without sex being in it.

That's what the tagline on the cover says, so Adam picks it up and turns it around in his hands, the smoothness feeling nice for a moment as he reads the back of the DVD.

The chums on the front look happy enough, so he leaves the $5 bin of hidden treasures (and very obvious crap) and goes to pay.

 

* * *

 

Backtrack a few weeks:

It's the day after the wedding. Emma's run away, Will's hair is still a disaster, and the glee kids are very, very indifferent to what happened. Except for Finn, for some reason. But then again, he hasn't been a 'glee kid' for a while now.

Finn's tried to go back to it, but he doesn't fit in McKinley anymore. Sure, he's not so tall that he can't get through a doorframe, but there's the element of actual glee missing in his wake whenever he goes home to tell Burt and Carole his latest misadventures. Except for the part where he kissed his counselor, but really, no one needs to hear about that.

(Which is why Finn texts Kurt just a few minutes after doing the deed to tell him, I KISSED MISS PILLSBURY. WHAT DO I DO.)

It should have occurred to Kurt that he, himself, would try to do the same thing when he stepped back into the familiar piece of home and, tragically, into Blaine's familiar awaiting arms. Or backseat of the car, whatever.

(SHOULD I KISS HER AGAIN?)

_What are you doing, Kurt? Don't you sort of have a boyfriend?_

"We're just friends, Blaine." Kurt buttons his shirt up, feeling wrong inside his skin.

"Sure." Blaine had looked him in the eye with a mixture of disbelief, longing, and smugness - whether it was because they actually had sex or because he wasn't sure he believed they were even friends anymore Kurt couldn't tell, but all Kurt knew was that he wanted _more_.

(OH WAIT NVM THAT'S A STUPID IDEA I'M GOING TO PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED.

Finn... Quit texting me, and for all that is good and holy, lay off the all caps. I'm calling you right now.

OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MR. SCHUE Sorry i mean what am i going to tell mr schue)

Kurt arrives in New York and it must have been a bad thing he'd done because the first thing he thinks about when he reaches his apartment is, "What am I going to tell Adam?"

 

* * *

 

He doesn't tell Adam. It just slips out. It could have been through his roommate ("Shut up, Santana"), but it happened in the worst way.

According to Kurt Hummel, the worst way was directly in-person, but the person only looked like Kurt Hummel. He was not Kurt Hummel. He was--

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"I said dance with me!"

It's a dark room. There are lights flashing, like tiny little disco beams everywhere, but it's pretty dark. It's nothing like Scandals or Callbacks. It smells a bit like the sweat that happens during sex, the heat of bodies drumming and grinding against each other to an anchoring bass beating through the walls and the ground because it's too loud. Way too loud. It's nothing like sex, or at least the sex Kurt was used to.

He was drunk.

Kurt tugs on Adam's hand, leading him through the throng of people, probably stepping on a couple of guy's feet and mumbling apologies that don't matter when you can't hear them.

"Kurt," Adam yells, close to Kurt's ear. His breath hits Kurt's cheek. "You should go home."

"What?" Kurt yells back, looping his arms around Adam's neck, bringing him even closer. "I'm with you!"

"No, no you're not, I'm going to take you home, I'm taking you home--"

"No, let's just... let's just dance, let's--"

"Kurt."

Everything's spinning, and Kurt lets it slip, like he's vomiting the words: "I slept with Blaine at the wedding."

"What?" Adam says, but the brightness in his eyes begins to droop.

"I said, I fucked Blaine. Blaine fucked me. We fucked." _Are you_ trying _to hurt him?_ His brain tries to help him but it's too much _._

Kurt's drunk, Kurt does stupid things when he's drunk. Kurt throws up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes when he's drunk. Kurt has flings with his ex-boyfriends that cheat on him when he's drunk.

Kurt does stupid things when he's sober too, though. 

But right now Kurt's drunk and he's saying things and Adam holds on to him, like he's afraid to let go. He doesn't, and soon enough they're away from everything and they're sitting outside Adam's apartment, on his stoop and Kurt has a comforter around him. It's baby blue from under the porch light, Kurt notices. He peers over the edge of it and sniffs, then decides to sniff the blanket. It smells new. Adam sits next to him with two mugs of hot tea, stretching his legs in front of him before settling in. Kurt takes his mug away from Adam, a slow pulling motion reminiscent of disjointed drunkenness, and slips it underneath the blanket. Adam sees it pop up under Kurt's chin before he takes a sip of his own warm tea. He waits.

"I'm not, I'm not usually..." Kurt says, his voice hoarser than usual and Adam realizes he's crying, so he looks over at him with sympathetic eyes. But he waits some more while Kurt holds his mug with two hands, the comforter's edges now slipping out from around and sliding down his shoulders until they rest at the crook of his elbow.

"I'm not usually like _that_ ," Kurt says with a bit more heat. "I don't do that. I don't do this." He bites his lip and mumbles, "What's wrong with me, Adam?"

"Nothing," Adam says. "You're tired."

"I'm drunk."

"A little, yeah."

"But I wasn't lying."

Adam refuses to look at Kurt now, he just stares at Kurt's white hands wrapped around the mug. It's his favorite mug; it has music notes forming the letter "S" and a small chunk missing from the handle. His mother said it would give his apartment character when he picked it out at a flea market.

Kurt's hands loosen and the mug jumps from his hold, coffee sloshing without dripping over the top. "I'm sorry," he says morosely. "I don't know why I went back to him."

"I don't know either, honestly," Adam says. "But it's okay. We weren't official, and you were lonely."

Kurt snorts. "I'm always lonely then." Kurt's eyes widen and he's frightened in that moment before he quickly amends, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that."

Adam smiles gently and he wants to wrap the comforter around Kurt himself since it's fallen all the way down to a puddle mounted on his thighs. Kurt's shivering, but Adam hesitates and asks, "You want to go home now?"

"No, I don't want to be alone right now." Kurt nudges him with his shoulder. "I'm not so lonely with you." _I'm just restless. There's something clawing at me, trying to find its way out of my skin._

_Get it out of me. GET IT OUT._

 

* * *

 

Another worst way could have been through something some people deemed more impersonal: a recording.

"-he never fell in love with me. Bonding over _Blackbird_ was such bullshit. I was making a coffin for Pavarotti when he kissed me. I was using a bedazzler I had bought for that occasion, and I only used it once.

"He wanted me to marry him. He gave me a ring... a gum wrapper ring. Because he's too poor to afford boarding school and his brother isn't a celebrity, you know?"

"We'll dispose of these mementos when we're done here, that way you won't be confused by their unexplainable presence in your apartment, you said you have?"

"No, it's fine. I didn't bring it with me, anyway. Shit, did I ever really love him? Did he ever love me?"

"Don't think too hard about it. That's what we're going to make you forget."

Adam reads the words 'Lacuna Inc.' printed clearly on the tape as he turns it over and over in his hands.

 

* * *

 

It's funny how slowly Kurt falls in love with Adam.

Kurt's used to the rush of having a crush on the first boy to show him kindness, to fall fast and hard because the same boy doesn't look at him when he helps him up, at least not with the same level of affection or desire. The boy's always looking down at him, and the smile doesn't reach him the same way Kurt's does all over the place. Kurt _beams_  when he's in love.

Kurt's used to hitting the ground way before the boy ever looks up at him, until they're on the same footing. Kurt has to fight for what he loves. Kurt's strong, he's resilient, he gets hurt and it's okay because he's used to it.

Kurt doesn't understand why Adam being nice to him is not working immediately for him.

Kurt remembers how much the awful thrill in his belly shot through him when there was a contender for Blaine's love. He remembers how horrible the words 'faggy' went through his carefully built walls he'd let down for Finn, just for Finn, because he loved Finn, didn't he? He remembers how easily he buried the hatchet with both of them, and then how fast he brought up Sebastian when Blaine needed Kurt to fight for him when Kurt thought the battle was already over and he had won.

Kurt doesn't remember ever being told his performance was " _breathtaking"_ , and that someone wanted him before he even turned to look over at him. So, you can imagine how hard it was for Kurt to adapt to Adam. Kurt's not used to being loved first.

"We'll make it our movie."

Adam's waiting for Kurt to look up, but it's alright. Kurt's just having a tough time getting there, getting his eyes open. He's squinting in the light.

They're both having fun, throwing popcorn at one another when the movie they pick to watch gets boring. However, too often they begin to make out instead of paying attention to the movie at the start, so by the time they start to do that it's in the middle of the action and nothing makes sense.

"You can't fast forward to the end!" Adam says with mock offense, a giggle at the tip of his tongue.

"I'm holding the remote, I can do whatever I want," Kurt says, holding the remote in one hand and reaching out for Adam's face with his other one. He leans in and kisses Adam, tasting salt and butter and only vaguely misses the coffee.

 

* * *

 

But he still misses it, and that's what bothers him. And it's ultimately what leads him to the worst way he could have ever let someone down.

 

* * *

 

"Is there any risk of brain damage?"

"Well, technically speaking, the operation is brain damage, but it's on par with a night of heavy drinking. Nothing you'll miss."

"I haven't done that before. I remember everything."

"Well, you won't remember this time."

"I guess it's something I can check off my bucket list."

"What?"

"The drinking thing."

"Hmm."

"I don't think anyone has 'erase my ex from my memory' on their bucket list. Unless they're Judy Garland. I love her."

"But you don't love Blaine Anderson."

"I..."

"Are you sure about this? This is a procedure that can't be undone."

"I'm sure."

* * *

 

Fast forward a few weeks:

"I know a place," Rachel said over breakfast. She and Kurt were having eggs and tofu eggs. Santana was in the shower using the shampoo Kurt told her not to use.

"Okay, a place, that sounds terrific. I love places, Rachel," Kurt said with a small smile, holding his glass of orange juice in one hand and tipping it toward Rachel as a toast. "To places."

"Kurt!"

"What place, Rachel."

Rachel pushed her plate off to the side and put her elbows on the table, folding her hands in front of her and grinned at him. "There's a place called Lacuna that can help you forget your troubles."

"Is it like a beach?"

"No! You..." Rachel leaned forward to whisper, "Literally forget your troubles! Or trouble. Just one. A person!"

"I don't understand what the heck you're talking about," Kurt said. "You're acting strange. Why are you whispering when there's only the two of us here?"

Rachel huffed. "I don't know. Listen, Brody told me about it when he was showing me the 'ropes'. He told me his mom got an operation done there to forget her deadbeat husband and it worked. She doesn't know, but Brody knows. He said she's happier because of it. She has no more baggage bringing her down!"

Kurt's eyes had gotten wider the longer Rachel spoke. "Why are you telling me this Rachel?" Kurt leaned forward to whisper to her, "Did you try to forget Finn?"

"No!" Rachel said. "That was Brody's intention, yes, but he was a gentleman and didn't push me other than just telling me the story I just told you. So I'm being a gentlelady and just letting you know it's there. For you. Now you can make your own decision on whether you want to use it or not."

Kurt looked away with a frown. "That feels really... dirty. Like I'm cheating on life."

"Blaine cheated on you. You deserve to forget that."

Kurt glared at her. "I thought you weren't going to push me."

"I'm not, I'm not!" Rachel pouted and looked mildly affronted. "I just want to reassure you that it's okay if you do it, that's all."

"Are you thinking of doing it? Is that why you want me to do it?"

"I don't want you to--"

"Rachel. Your hand is bruising my arm by how hard your squeezing it and it really hurts. You get aggressive when you really want something."

Rachel let go of Kurt's arm and quickly brought her hand to her mouth, just barely brushing against her skin as she stares at his bruise. "You bruise easily."

"Uh uh, no derailing."

"I won't lie and say I haven't thought of it," Rachel said, throwing her hands in the air. "It just sounds so idealistic. To truly forget your first love to move on to someone else without all that baggage weighing you down. To be free!"

"You mean it sounds romantic. Like your funeral with Finn jumping into your grave."

"My vision's changed by now, Kurt." Rachel sat next to him and stared into his eyes. "No one jumps in. They're all singing and throwing themselves on my coffin as others carry it through the streets in grief."

"Ooookay. Anyway, how do you even know this is real and not just some hoax to steal all your money?"

"Brody wouldn't do that."

"What happened to the husband anyway? Did he get the same operation done to forget Brody's mom in return?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything about that. It doesn't matter. The point is, if I forget Finn, it'll be like losing my attachment to Lima so I can finally focus on my career in New York and all my hopes and dreams without getting dragged down by baggage... by prom. That is all it was with Finn, prom."

"You need to stop saying the word 'baggage'."

"Kurt."

"Rachel," Kurt whispered, sincerely this time with a careful lilt. "You were in love with him. You can't just equate what you felt to something like 'prom'. And that means something to other people, anyway. When you got prom queen and danced with Finn, didn't you feel like you were on top of the world? Didn't Finn make you feel like... everything all at once? Like you were finally alive?"

"That's not healthy." Rachel turned away and her shoulders drooped, hair fanning out over them. "And besides, without him, I'm alive. He made me feel a lot of things, Kurt, but I want to feel new things, and I can't do that if I'm always thinking about him. If I'm always... thinking about him clinging to my coffin. Holding my hand with his giant ones, and telling me I'm beautiful. I need a new life, and he's not in it anymore. I don't want him to be. I'm a new Rachel now."

"You really think losing Finn will make you someone new?"

"Of course, Kurt," Rachel admonished. "You just told me he was a big part of my life, what with being alive for the first time or whatever romantic comedy dialogue you regurgitated. I want to know who I am without him. I can't do that if I'm not really without him. He's just a phone call away, and that's not far enough."

"It just sounds so...risky. And final."

Rachel drifted over to the couch and sat down, bringing a pillow over her chest and hugging it. "It does," she said softly. "I want it so much." She suddenly started crying; Kurt was at her side immediately. "I just want to stop hurting so bad. Oh god, Kurt." She fell into Kurt's arms and the pillow fell onto the floor with a thump. "What am I doing? Why am I thinking these things?"

"It's okay, Rachel," Kurt said as he brushed his fingers through her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not who I am and it hurts, Kurt. It hurts to think I never knew who I am." Rachel brushed tears from her face as she peered up at Kurt. "I thought I did before when everything was simpler. When I was just the outcast in and out of glee club. When I knew I was talented and all I wanted was people to sing with me. Things changed, and now I feel like I'm not good enough. Not good enough for Ms. July, not good enough for NYADA, for Brody, for my dads, for you. Hell, even Santana! For anyone!"

"Wait, wait, hold on." Kurt pushed Rachel a bit farther away from him so he could look at her more clearly. "Did someone tell you you weren't good enough? I know you sang Being Good Isn't Good Enough a while ago but I didn't think you actually felt that way..."

Rachel clutched the fabric over her belly for a second before releasing and shaking her head. "I'm being overdramatic. I'm Rachel Berry, I can afford to be dramatic. That's who I am." She laughed, a few wisps of her dark hair shadowing her face.

"Are you good then? Does it mean I can emerge from the bathroom if both of you girls are finally finished with your midlife crisis talk?" Santana said, towels wrapped around her hair and body. She quirked an eyebrow. "Gee, Berry. I really thought for a moment you were going to start throwing stuff. It would have made this a classic."

"This is why I wanted to keep whispering," Rachel grumbled, falling into Kurt again, her head settling on his chest with her long hair cascading all around her, arms dropped limply to her sides. Kurt patted her shoulder half-heartedly as Santana walked into her room to change.

It was a few days later when Kurt accompanied Rachel to Lacuna Inc., and then walked out the next day the one with a brain rearranged.

Rachel had gone home ten minutes after she had entered Lacuna. She was the only one who knew what Kurt was doing until Carole got the letter.

 

Carole gave the letter to Burt when they were both in bed and Burt had reached out to turn off the light on their nightstand.

"Don't tell Blaine," Burt told Finn before he went to McKinley to tell the glee club to sing 80s rock anthems.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL BLAINE. I'M SORRY," Finn texted Kurt while sitting on the courtyard stairs, watching the students perform a number in blue costumes.

"Who's Blaine?" Kurt asked Finn, texting him back after a day of classes.

* * *

 

The day Kurt comes back from Lacuna is a strange day.

Rachel finds him in his bed, sleeping like nothing happened at all. Bruce-freakish-arm-pillow is absent. Any pictures of Blaine he had hanging on the wall are gone and his number on his phone is deleted. Santana sits next to him on the bed, a confused expression adorned on her pretty face.

"I don't understand why anyone would do that," she says. She's holding a card in her hands, the same one Carole had (and Burt flipped over on his desk so he wouldn't have to look at it. Carole put it under the socks in the sock drawer later). "This just makes things so much more complicated."

"Not for him," Rachel says.

"Yeah, but I'm not thinking about him."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Brittany." Santana looks at the card, and smooths out the non-existent wrinkles on it with her fingers. "I could never do that to myself. We had such good memories." 

* * *

 

"...He hurt me."

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on me, and then he tried to blame it on me, like I would fall for it. And then everything would be fine after he sends me flowers the next day, you know? It didn't work, but it also worked because I still felt guilty about it. I felt sad about it, and I couldn't move on because of what he did to me... because of what we meant to each other. And he just... threw it all away."

 

* * *

 

The first person Kurt sees when he wakes up is Brody.

"Hi."

"Brody..." Kurt sits up to his elbows, the covers at his waist and his hair a mess. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You mean your side of the room."

"What the hell are you doing in my face," Kurt says with no heat with a yawn breaking through. "There, does that sound better?"

"Brody, leave him alone. Come here!" Rachel calls out from around the room partition.

Brody glances towards Rachel and then looks back at Kurt. "You shouldn't have taken Rachel's advice."

Kurt sits up all the way, brain a little sharper. "What?"

Brody shakes his head minutely and walks over to Rachel, leaving Kurt's line of sight but he can still hear him: "It was hard not saying anything to my mom. You can't keep a secret, Rachel."

"Yes, I can! Now be quiet and eat your Cockaroos."

"That sounds so dirty, yet, very apt to describe your sex life. I can imagine Rachel as a complete dominatrix in bed, but then again, I'm sure Brody has had more variation in roles considering his job..."

"Shut up, Santana! He's not a drug dealer!"

"I'm not talking about that kind of role--"

"Shut up, Santana. Kurt might hear."

"We're not talking about mystery boy so I see no reason why you have to interrupt me, except for the obvious reason of course," Santana says in a hissed lower voice but Kurt could still hear the smirk in it.

Sleep overtakes him again so he does not hear Brody's response. He soon forgets their conversation as he drifts.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Adam!" Kurt says as he joins Adam in line at the theater.

"Kurt!" Adam exclaims, turning around to see him as Kurt throws his arms around him in a hug.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," Kurt says, drawing away and noticing a few people from the Apples in line too, now talking amongst themselves since Adam wasn't talking to them.

"No, we're having great fun discussing elicit gossip." Adam winks at him and gestures towards a girl with pink stripes in her hair. "Betty saw Gilbert fence for Louis' love against the brave and talented Christine, and it was very intense. Gilbert didn't use a blunt and cut Christine's arm."

"Oh my god, don't tell me she was wearing something expensive or anything from Marc Jacob's new spring line?"

"Aren't those two not mutually exclusive? And she was probably not thinking about how the blood was ruining her clothes, truth be told."

"You were winking at me. It can't be that serious if you're happy while telling me this story," Kurt says, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Besides, you can't know what she was thinking in the split second it took from her being confident she'd destroy him in her new fashionable intarsia sweater to thinking 'oh great now I have to bleach my everything to get this out and also go to the hospital, damn you Gilbert Grape'."

Adam chuckles and puts his arm around Kurt to pull him farther along the line as they move forward. "That's a movie we should see together too."

"It's not very romantic. Or sappy."

"Very true. But I hear it's a good movie nonetheless."

Kurt smiles, then softens his voice as he moves slightly closer to Adam so it's only heard between the two of them, "Adam, why are we even doing this? Is it on our bucket lists?"

"Huh? You mean watching movies? The only movie to watch on my bucket list is the film à clef of my life, though I'm afraid I'm too boring to get one made about me. Which is why it's on my bucket list."

"Oh, hush. Your biopic can be about how you turned an average college glee club into a mainstream band that took over the world."

"May I remind you that that hasn't happened yet."

"You're going to do a lot of amazing things, Adam," Kurt says as he threads his fingers through Adam's and holds his hands. "Don't sell yourself short."

Adam's heart beats inside his chest so fast he's afraid he's going to freeze up, but he manages to reign in his anxious excitement over Kurt initiating handholding in public and says, "I'm so very tall."

"You're a goober," Kurt says.

"I'm your goober."

"Definitely."

"This is getting sickening, and I'm not even watching you two whisper sweet nothings," one of the Apples says, yanking on Adam's arm. "Come on, theater's open."

Once they're seated in the theater, Adam gets up again to get the popcorn. Kurt's sitting next to Betty and asks her, "Hey, what happened to Christine with the fencing accident? She's okay, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Betty replies. "Gilbert got in on her 'cause he didn't use a blunted sword because he's a gilted fool, but Christine managed to knock it out of his hand and kickdrop him, dropkick him, whatever. It was funny because she just started ranting at him about how not good enough he was for Louis, and Louis just stood there with hearts in his eyes. 'Twas odd, but entertaining. Gilbert challenged her to another duel so we're all planning on being there and wearing shirts."

"I sure hope you would all wear clothes," Kurt says distractedly since he could see Adam returning. There's another man helping him hold the drink he bought. A twinge of something stirs in him.

"Ha ha," Betty says. "I mean shirts for Christine, like for sports."

"Oh, I see." Kurt's eyes hones in on the way the other man walks near Adam, the way his fingers brush over his arm when he hands him the drink when Adam insists he can carry them all now, the way the man's eyes narrow as he watches Adam smile at Kurt as he approaches. Kurt misses the smile since he's looking at the man's frown.

"...And maybe if Gilbert and Louis weren't such assholes Christine wouldn't be a total nutjob for both of them, except it's just hatesex with Gilbert. I swear, the girl can't stay with someone unless she's cheating on them somehow. Emotionally, physically, painfully. She's an odd duck, that one."

"Hey, Kurt," Adam says as he sinks back down in his seat. Kurt grabs the popcorn to free Adam from supporting its weight between the two hands holding the drink. Adam places the drink in the cupholder between them and pulls out two straws from his pocket and smiles. "I thought I'd buy some fizzy and we'd share. That's okay, right?"

Kurt nods, and the twinge goes away as Adam's hand falls back on Kurt's. It's a nice feeling.

 

* * *

 

"Blaine Warbler, will you go to prom with me?"

When the answer is yes, Kurt squeals. He's so happy. He doesn't care about the looks directed at them from other tables in Breadstix.

Blaine's presence is warm.

After he's crowned queen and they're dancing together while everyone else dances (he's dancing with his boyfriend while everyone else around him is dancing with their boyfriends), Kurt tells him, "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine says in that flat goofy way of his.

"For making tonight special."

"You did that on your own, Kurt. I'm just tagging along because you're really awesome." Blaine adjusts the crown on Kurt's head. "Your highness."

Kurt presses his forehead against Blaine's, loving this moment in his heart deeply.

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life-

He snaps his head to the side and sees the decorations rip away and things collapse but no one's screaming as they disappear. His hair feels weird so he slaps a hand on top of his head and feels no cheap plastic. "It wasn't a cruel joke," he says to himself. "It didn't happen." He turns and exclaims happily, "Blaine, it didn't happen!"

Blaine's not there, nothing's there, and now he screams. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Con by Tegan and Sara.


End file.
